User blog:Deyuaru/Machi Asobi vol 17.
Creators Talk Summary : *Real life events in various place in Japan in December. *Niconico Livestream in November in planning, will be different from ones before. Emiya will have different battle stance and animations. Coming soon. *The "face" of Fate, that character, will be added in the game soon. *Only hundreds of people could beat the finale before nerf. (I'm one the 100) *Onigashima event was made by writer who couldn't resist Rider Kintoki's art. *Illya event in Sept was already in meeting stage with Kinoko and Hiroyama, during May's Machi Asobi event in Tokushima. *Sanzo was supposed to be a trial quest, but once Nasu saw the art, he was so willing to write that it became a full event. *Fist fight Martha was because of Kinoko *Because they didn't want a regular swimsuit event, it became the one we got. The commercial was for people who wanted a regular swimsuit event. *Chapter 7 is finished, and was delayed by a week. Originally it was about the length of chapter 3/4, but it became much longer. Volume is about 1.5x of chapter 6. The plot and system is already in place, it is just a matter of time until it get announced. *Swimsuit event character selections: Scathach and Artoria was originally planned. AnneMary and the other was put in because they originally wanted them to showcase them. Martha was there because Kinoko had said that "I wanted to see a fist fighting Martha" before. *The different items in first/second half of Sanzo event was originally supposed to be mutual, but was removed due to some troublesome settings. They apologized about that. *There are more demands for male servant-centric events demanded by the female fans. Shiokawa is putting that into consideration. *Blank Saint Graph was in place so people's 6th card and above isn't wasted. 4* version is coming because they realize that 6th card and above is also treated as trash by players. *Ibaraki event started in the morning because of the traumatic memories caused by the server overload from the zero event. *Nero Finale was harder than they originally planned. Each exhibition matches were adjusted an hour before release. Originally it was supposed to be a regular 40 AP (unlimited plays), but was changed to 1 AP right before release. ---- Day 2 Summary : *“Welfare Saber Elizabeth!! Wait, what? Shielder?!” (Note: I can't find official word saying she's a shielder, just couple tweets hinting she might not be a saber) Ch.7 stores has at least 1,000 pages of writings *Elizabeth might get her own NP music. Shiokawa: “since you Ookubo asks for it, I guess we will have to do it. Can’t promise when but I will make a plan for it” ---- Interesting Bits : Ookubo Rumi (VA for Elizabeth Bathory-series) : *Master level: 106, self-proclaimed whale (willing to spend up to her rent / month), has 12 SSR, favored servant is Gilgamesh (spent a lot money to roll him) *Recording for Elizabeth went smoothly. Astolfo, on the other hand, was quite challenging due to his gender *Rashoumon was the hardest event *Couldn’t completed swimsuit event in time *“Why didn’t Elizabeth get a swimsuit version? Is it because she’s flat?!” *Got destroyed by Heracles in the exhibition quest *Happy about Diarmuid got a good ending in Fate/Zero event *The script for Elizabeth’s Ropeway announcement was written by Kanazawa (from Aniplex) then got re-wrote by Nasu Kawasumi Ayako (VA for Artoria Pendragon-series) : *Master level 111, spent money for Arturia, has 8 or 9 SSR, favored CE is Kayneth *Spent money for Archer Arturia but didn't roll her *She’s trying to get Nasu & Takeuchi to introduce more Arturia. Her dream is to collect Arturia for all classes including Ruler Arturia *Able to clear Rashoumon with the help from Kana Ueda *Cleared ch.6. She really likes the story and cried at the end *Cleared swimsuit event. “I didn’t expect part 2 to be Planet Apes” *Got destroyed by Heracles in the exhibition quest as well *Played Fate/Zero event overnight and cried at the scene where Waver reunite with Iskandar Shiokawa (Salt River) : *Shiokawa: “This is the 4th time I’m on stage at Machi Asobi. Just like last time, we are giving players 10 quartz so make sure to log in!” Ookubo “It’s gone already…” Kawasumi “Me too…” *Last time (May Machi Asobi) we said we gonna do something you won’t expect for anniversary. To be honest with you, we didn’t have a plan at that time. The decision to reduce summon cost from 4 to 3 quartz happened later *I tried to read through chapter 7 stories on the plane but couldn’t even finish half of it. There is at least 1,000 pages. *Shiokawa promised to Ookubo that he will put medal to the event exchange shop. He didn’t say when or which event though Category:Blog posts